


That's Your Horoscope For Today

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "They what?" Elizabeth asked, not quite believing what Rodney had just told her.





	That's Your Horoscope For Today

"They what?" Elizabeth asked, not quite believing what Rodney had just told her.

Rodney flushed bright red. "You heard me," he said, turning to glare at Sheppard when the other man laughed.

"Every time you spoke?"

Rodney nodded. " _Every_ time."

"On the upside," Sheppard added cheerfully, "they're more than willing to trade with us." He glanced at Rodney, wide smile on his face. "So long as Rodney is the main negotiator each time."

"That's it!" Rodney fumed, standing up. "You," he said, pointing at Sheppard, "may think this was funny, but it wasn't you they were following after, panting like dogs in heat. Every time I spoke, Elizabeth!" He whirled around to face her. "Every time I even got one word out they were there with the stroking and the moaning and... and... and their jerky little bodies!"

Sheppard snorted loudly at Rodney's choice of words.

"Oh, grow up, Colonel, you know what I meant" Rodney snapped, visibly gathering his dignity. He looked around the room. "If anyone wants me, I'll be in my lab." He stalked out of the office, the look on his face all but daring anyone to make a comment.

There was silence for a few seconds after he left before Elizabeth turned to the rest of the team. " _Every_ time he spoke?"

Teyla nodded. "It would appear that Doctor McKay speaks in the precise pitch that drives Mantodeans into sexual bliss."

"And they--" she stopped, unable to form the words she was thinking.

"Followed him around and jerked off whenever he spoke," Sheppard supplied helpfully, still grinning.

Elizabeth just looked at him and started to laugh.


End file.
